May (game)
May is the female protagonist of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. If she is not selected as the player, she is the player's rival. The Generation III games deviated from the tradition of naming characters as their respective games, such as Red from Generation I and Generation II games. As such, May's counterparts include May from the anime and Sapphire from the Adventures manga. Appearance May is medium height and slim with long, thick, mouse brown hair, with a side fringe falling across her forehead. Her eyes are blue (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) or grey-blue (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire). Her outfit varies with each game. Ruby and Sapphire She wears a red shirt with blue semi-circle, a white mini-skirt over black lycra shorts, black ankle socks, red and yellow sneakers, black and white gloves, a red bandanna with a white logo and a yellow fanny pack. Emerald She wears a sleeveless orange mini-tunic with a white stripe, two white pockets and a black collar over black lycra shorts, black ankle socks, white, black and orange slip on shoes, black and white gloves with green and black wristbands, a green bandanna with a white logo, and a green fanny pack. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire She wears a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandana/kerchief bow headband, a yellow-and-green fanny pack, and the Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. In OR/AS, for the contests, she has a contest outfit, which consists of a white button up halter neck top with white elbow length sleeves with a frill on the ends and a pink bow on the front, a pink purple and white ballerina style tutu, pink and cream frilly shorts under the tutu, a yellow bracelet on her wrist with a heart shaped charm on it and a pink bow tied in her hair. On her feet she wears cerise pink kitten heel shoes with pink ribbons winding up her legs to her knees. Personality As a rival, May is a sweet, cheerful, kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. She is kind and respectful to the player, and is more passive than most rivals. She is a good trainer to her Pokémon. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, May was born in Johto. At age 10, she moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. Her father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. May's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. May's rival and friend, Brendan, is the son of Professor Birch. Although if you are a boy and choose Brendan as your character all the above information will apply to Brendan, and his rival will be May. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, May returns as the female protagonist. Manga Adventures Ash & Pikachu Anime Main Series Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby and Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Emerald First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire First Battle (Route 103) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (Route 110) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle (Route 119) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle (Lilycove City) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle (after pokemon league) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Multi Battle Tag Partner Trivia *In the demo of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and in screenshots of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the guidebook, they refer to May as "Anna." *May's anime counterpart, May, wore May's Emerald outfit when she visited Sinnoh. *May is the first female game rival in the series. *In the game, May's younger brother is unnamed, but in the anime, her brother's name is Max. *May's previous hometown was Olivine City. *May is currently the only female protagonist to appear in both her debut game and its remake. Leaf was first playable in FireRed and LeafGreen while Kris was replaced with Lyra in HeartGold and SoulSilver. *May is the first female protagonist who can appear as an NPC. **May is also the first female protagonist to be playable in all three core games of her generation, those being Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. *May begins her journey at 10 years of age (as player). As the rival, she is 12. In the official timeline, Gen III parallels Gen I. Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, that would make May around 20-30 years of age by the same time period. Gallery May's official artwork for Ruby & Sapphire May Emerald-1-.png May's official artwork for Emerald Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Contest_May.png May's contest outfit for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire May_Mega_Bracelet.png Official artwork of May's Mega Bracelet May and brendan bikes.png Artwork of May and Brendan encountering Rayquaza Artwork of the Wailmer Pail.png Artwork of May with the Wailmer Pail Jirachi_Encounter.png Artwork of May and Wally encountering Jirachi E Faraway Island May chasing Mew.png ORAS_Contest_art.png An illustration of Brendan and May in a Pokémon Contest for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Ken Sugimori's artwork of May.jpg Ken's Sugimori artwork of May Soaring_in_the_Sky.png Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png ORAS Latias & Latios.png An illustration of May and Brendan seeing Latias and Latios with their Pokémon on Southern Island. Pokémon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png An illustration of May in the Delta Episode for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. May_ORAS_concept_art.png May's concept art Contest_May_ORAS_concept_art.png May's concept art (contest outfit) oras may mudkip figure.JPG Poster promoting May and Mudkip oras may mudkip figure 2.JPG Figure of May and Mudkip }} Category:Rival characters Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Laboratory assistants